A Very HiME Christmas and New Year
by IceDragonMist
Summary: [New Chapter! Complete] A look in the lives of our favorite Heroines and their friends, as they enjoy the holiday season. Also a fun way for them to ring in the New Year. I decided to put the New Year story along with the Christmas one. Makes sense right? I hope you all enjoy. Rated E for Everyone! :3
1. Merry Christmas!

Hello there everyone! It's been quite some time since I've been back here. In any case I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season and looking forward to the New Year. This is a short that I've been waiting to do for years now but I never made the Christmas deadline, so to speak. So this year I think I'm on time. I hope you enjoy it and take care. Happy Holidays and have a great New Year. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Mai-HiME.  
Claimer: I do however own this story. My idea.  
Copyright: IceDragonMist 2013

* * *

_Mai was handing out hot coco to everyone and making sure they all were having a great time. She had to of course keep dodging both Reito and Yuichi as they kept vying for her attention.  
On the other hand Nao, Natsuki and Shizuru were all getting along as well.  
Laughing and telling jokes that is until Shizuru starting chasing Natsuki around with a mistletoe. Nao found this humorous as Natsuki kept trying to hide from the lecherous woman, and as always Nao was being her helpful self as she pointed out all of Natsuki's hiding spots._

_Mai still had her hands full as Yuichi and Reito both took up on Shizuru's idea. They didn't exactly chase Mai around for a kiss as they were more subtle about it. They both tried showing off to Mai at first as Reito thought it would be a good idea to juggle some ornaments and Yuichi doing a balancing act with plates.  
Needless to say they each broke something as Mai scolded them each for behaving immaturely. At the same time Mai hurried to get Mikoto down from climbing up the tree, for the third time that night. Soon everyone had settled down as it was time to hand out gifts._

_Akira and Takumi whom have been quiet and behaving themselves all night, along with Shiho were first to get and exchange gifts. Next in line were the trouble makers; Reito, Shizuru, and Mikoto… even Yuichi was lumped together in that category.  
Last but not least were the people who were more or less very well behaved. That included Nao, Mai and Natsuki that is whenever she appeared from one of her many hiding spots. Everyone was finally enjoying themselves and getting along better, especially with the help of Mai and her cooking. Nothing brings people together like good yummy food._

_The evening was winding down as all were full from food and exhausted from activities that had taken place earlier. Once again Mikoto was climbing the tree but her reasoning was soon reviled. She protested that Mai had forgotten the star on top of the tree and simply wanted to place it on.  
Mai felt sheepish but it was soon taken care of as Reito lifted up Mikoto onto his shoulders so that she can reach up and finally place the star on top.  
Everyone gathered around the tree, marveling at it as they all held hands even Nao who was never the touchy-feeling type. Mai stood between Yuichi and Reito, each giving them a kiss on their cheeks._

_Everyone followed suit as Mikoto tugged at Reito's jacket, making it so that he bent down a bit so that she too could give him a kiss on the cheek. Yuichi soon gave Shiho a very long-awaited kiss on her cheek as well. Nao rolled her eyes at all the lovey-dovey she saw taking place, but she too was soon greeted by a surprised kiss from Natsuki.  
Nao then punched Natsuki in the arm but secretly smiled and blushed once she turned away.  
Shizuru was feeling jealous of course, but she too was greeted by a kiss from her beloved Natsuki. She didn't have a need for the mistletoe after all._

_Even Takumi and Akira shared in the moment and shared their first kiss together. They both blushed wildly after they pulled away. After all the hand-holding, kisses given, warm fuzzy feelings going around, and thanks to the beautifully lit up tree they all had wished everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
_


	2. Happy New Year!

_Since the Christmas get together went well, with a few minor hiccups, Mai decided that a New Year's get together was in order for the gang. She thought to put a spin on it than the usual traditional ways of celebrating the New Year. Mai put the invitations together and sent them out to her friends.  
They were in the form of a scavenger hunt list, more of following clues than real scavenging. She knew it was a bit silly but thought it would all be in good fun and knew they would take part since, in the invitations there was promise of a prize. Mai didn't specify what the prize was exactly, however she did state that it would be very special._

_Mai made sure to get an early head start ahead of her friends. She wanted to make sure that she would be the first there since she, herself, didn't have to part take in this event. Soon enough everyone had gotten their first clue in hand. Natsuki was actually first to read the clue, as she tried to figure out what the words on the paper meant. It was a brief message stating to follow the clues and the words "Stay + shunt". Natsuki scratched her head about it for a while as she repeating the words over and over, until it finally clicked. "STATION! Of course!"_

_Without thinking she instinctively headed to the Train Station. Presumably that would be the place to go, given the vague clue. As she got there, there was a train already pulled into the station. She felt discourage as she saw two familiar girls getting on board so she followed after them. It was Shizuru and Nao who Natsuki had spotted, she asked them right away if they had seen anyone else. They both answered no but laughed about how easily they figured out the first clue. To that of course Natsuki grumbled as the train was taking off._

_Natsuki posed a question to the two women which didn't occur to either of them. "Were we supposed to be on this train?" They both look dumbfounded as neither had an answer and they hadn't even bother to look for the following clue. As they tried to figure out if this was the right route to take, another pair of familiar faces greeted them.  
Reito and Yuichi came over with a piece of paper with the next clue on it. They both said they found it under the bench in the station and figured to get on the train as well. One problem was that they couldn't figure out the clue, so they handed it off to the women. The word "Tokyo" was written along with a drawing of a train. _

"_It's Tokyo Station." Natsuki scoffed. The two guys shook their heads and felt like idiots. When the train finally arrive at the station everyone rushed off. They were even more surprised when they noticed a familiar spiky-haired girl. She was riding along in the next car, she ran over to them and greeted everyone with a big smile.  
The group headed toward the exit and noticed a note tapped to one of the walls. They knew it was for them seeing as how the note has a peculiar symbol drawn in it. Natsuki took it down from the wall and opened it, everyone huddled around her as they read the next clue.  
All it read was "Shi" and there was an arrow pointing upwards. "Shi? They're many places that start with "Shi. This arrow… is it pointed up or north?"_

_Everyone looked at each other briefly and sped off just as quickly. Natsuki was left alone as she saw all her friends run off in different directions. She walked calmly from the station and down the main street, trying to make head or tails of this clue. Natsuki kept going over the arrow, looking up every once in a while to see if anything resembled it. That's when she noticed a sign with an arrow on it, words were written on the sign as well, that read __**Shiba Park.  
**__Natsuki went with it and ran directly toward the park. Along the way she spotted a bickering Reito and Yuichi, and soon after Mikoto. She wasn't arguing with them of course she simply dashed passed them saying she knew where to go._

_Sure enough when Natsuki got to the park Mikoto was already there waiting, with paper in hand. She said she found it tacked up on a tree. Mikoto handed it to Natsuki since, for the most part she was doing all the solving. The last clue, as it stated in the note, simply read "Next to the Temple." The others got there at that point and Natsuki read the clue aloud to them.  
None of them gave it any thought as they quickly headed straight to Zojoji Temple; which was located within the park. "It says **next** to the Temple. What's next to the Temple?" _

_Natsuki smiled as she looked up toward Tokyo Tower. She immediately ran to it and figured that's where Mai was. She got up to the first observation deck and looked around for the red-head but didn't see her. Despite it being crowded, Mai definitely would've stood out. So she ran to the second one, which was actually a little less crowded, and had more of a view. Natsuki spotted Mai this time no problem as she was standing near the railing._

"_Mai!" She walked over to Mai with a big smile and of course asked what the prize was. Mai asked Natsuki to wait another minute since it was close to midnight, she also wanted to wait for the fireworks to start.  
Natsuki felt dumbfounded; it is when she heard everyone counting down that she realized. __"I totally forgot that today was New Year's."  
__Natsuki turned to face Mai to wish her a happy New Year but couldn't get the words out.  
Natsuki's eyes winded as Mai's soft lips were pressed up against her own. She didn't pull back however, but when Mai did she smiled. "Happy New Year Natsuki. To be honest I didn't expect you to get here first. I did say the prize would be special though." _

_Natsuki chuckled and the two continued to watch the fireworks together. Soon the rest of the stragglers came upon the observation deck. They all looked very exhausted but more so disappointed. When they had asked what the prize was Mai and Natsuki just looked at each other, so Mai being clever as she was, told everyone that __**this**__ was the prize.  
Being here together with everyone to watch the fireworks and to celebrate the coming year was special.  
They didn't seem to have any qualms about it as they all wish one another a Happy New Year, and continued to watch the fireworks light up the night sky._


End file.
